Secret Admirers
by yokusoku
Summary: It's valentines day at university and Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita have all recieved special cards from secret admirers... what is sure to follow is mischief and mayhem as Mina does her own super sleuthing to find out, who sent the cards! Please Read and Revie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ok I just want to say I do not own sailor moon or any other characters in it's series./manga/anime productions.

Authors note: hey decided to get another story out, this ones more on the fun and easy going side, unlike my other one hahaha. Well if you like the story please read and review.

Oh and yes I did modify a verse from Romeo and Juliet, but it is Shakespears work, not mine!

**Secret Admirers **

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" mina squealed joyfully, as she opened her locker to see seven cards with love hearts and sentimental sayings printed upon them,

Mina was especially bubbly today, because it was her favourite day of the year.. Besides her birthday of course …. VALENTINES DAY!!!!!.

She grabbed the cards and hugged them like the way she would hug Artemis on a cold morning, tight and without chance of letting go. She jumped around in circles, not realising that Lita was standing right next to her.

Mina, Rei, Lita, Ami and surprisingly Usagi were all in university now, each studying to obtain a different degree,

Rei was studying for the historical and philosophy degrees,

Ami was studying for a medical degree,

Lita was studying for a degree in cooking,

Usagi was studying for the degree in law, which everyone found unexpected

And Mina was studying for the fashion designers degree. So they all went to the same university as it was the most prestigious, and had the wide variety of degrees available.

Mina continued to squeal with excitement, not even 11 am and she had received seven cards, this was going to be a great day… she could feel it.

Lita smirked as she pulled out five valentine cards from her locker, as Usagi came bolting down the corridor carrying a bouquet of red roses what seemed to be a box of chocolates in the other.

"Hey guys" Usagi said in a huff,

"Look what I got from Mamoru, isn't he just sooo romantic" Usagi said, both to show off and out of thrill of the fact she had the 'perfect boyfriend'

Next from the left corridor Rei and Ami came up to the group, both smiling, Rei boastfully and Ami shyly as they showed their valentine cards.

Rei had thirteen cards in her hand, and Ami had four.

The group was now complete, the five most beautiful women in the school, all with different characteristics that set them apart in their own way.

"That is so not fair" Mina whined as she saw the amount of cards Rei was holding

"Why not" Rei responded conceitedly

"Cause I only got seven" responded Mina half heartedly

Then Lita jumped in, not wanting Mina's happiness to be crushed

"Hey but there's still homeroom, they're handing out cards students purchased for one another … you know that thing for charity" she stated

"oh yeah that's right" Mina said, immediately perking up, although her depressive mood was more like a cheerful mood to everyone else.

Everyone at that moment had a spare session, which was forty minutes so they all decided to go to the cafeteria to have a look at their little treasures.

They got there in little over three minutes; Mina sat down immediately and opened her first card

_You are so hot, Jeremy_

Mina scrunched up her nose; some men just had no class. Everyone else sat down except for Rei

"You guys want anything" she as she pulled out her wallet

"Yeah, a coke" Lita responded

"Um yes please, a chocolate milkshake" Ami responded ever so politely,

Usagi squealed "that sounds great Ami, make it two"

"Ummm I'll have a Pepsi" Mina responded briskly, still involved in her valentine cards,

"ok" Rei said as she walked up to the cafeteria line and purchased the items.

Moments later Rei returned, with three chocolate milkshakes, a coke and a Pepsi which she distributed to the appropriate parties,

"Thank you Rei" the other girls chimed in at once, but Rei just smiled as she sat down and started to read her cards.

Everyone started to read there cards, and feeling left out in that moment, Usagi pulled out the love letter that Mamoru sent her and started to read it… which made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

And each of the girls read messages like

_Roses are red, violets are blue…. Sugar is sweet and so are you,_

_You are so hot, will you be my valentine?_

_I love you, will you marry me???_

Some were odd, others cute but none were original… none were heartfelt, they were just cards.

But them Mina picked up a silver card with a red heart in the middle, it read,

_Your eyes remind me of the morning dew before daybreak_

_Your smile reminds me of the sun, alighting my heart on fire_

_Your hair reminds me of pure gold silk_

_Your heart reminds me of a dove, free and pure…._

_A rose does not compare to your beauty _

_And the sun not the warmth you bring in my day, _

_For if I could have but one wish, it would be to have you in my arms today_

_Signed: A secret admirer_

Then Ami read hers

_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Ami is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off._

_If I could be granted one wish, it would be to kiss you…my sun_

_Signed: a secret admirer_

Next Lita read hers

_Fair angel of the maple, _

_Whose heart is pure and strong _

_Love holds no bounds, _

_Yet you have bound me to your presence_

_And have left me yearning to have you in my arms, _

_If I could have one wish granted, it would be to be hold you_

_Signed: a secret admirer_

And finally Rei read hers

_I would compare thee to the fire beautiful maiden, _

_For you have a pure heart that burns with such passion_

_You have given me wings with your smile _

_And set my heart alight with your eyes_

_If I could have but one wish on this day_

_it would be to be with you and see you smile_

_signed: a secret admirer. _

Each card had pulled on the heart strings of the girls, giving them all butterflies, even though Rei was trying to deny that to herself.

"Wow" Ami gasped as she put her card down, whoever this person was … they did know the best way to get at her, in a good way of course.

"yeah" Mina agreed, when Ami looked at her confused

"what do you mean yeah" she asked quizzically,

"my card" Mina said dreamily,

"What if we all trade" Lita suggested cheerfully, which was straight away agreed to by an enthusiastic head nod, so everyone traded and continued to trade until everyone had read all cards.

"I wonder who wrote the cards" Usagi asked quizzically, with a big grin on her face because her friends were finally getting a love life,

"yeah me to" Ami said, at this moment blushing immensely

"yeah" Lita said dreamily,

"they all know each other, or they're the same person" Mina said intuitively.

"huh what do you mean" asked Lita

"the last line of each of the cards… if I could have one wish… they all end with that exact saying… so it's either the same person, or they're friends" she said smartly,

"wow Mina" Ami was surprised at her friends intelligent insight to the cards,

Everyone just pondered……

"I Know" Mina burst out several minutes later,

"what" Rei said with a level of annoyance, although she was more distracted by the card, she was never into 'love' and 'valentines day' as a thing, she liked to be independent, plus most of the cards she got were positively without any sense of decency, but this…. Even the hot headed priestess was blushing.

"I'm going to find out who these came from, if it's the first thing I do" She said triumphantly

"Last thing Mina, last thing" Ami laughed

"Ok, if it's the last thing I do!, im going to be like Sherlock Holmes" she said enthusiastically.

Now usually everyone by now would have stopped her, some how… although to stop her was a very hard task but everyone was curious………

Then Ami looked at her watch 11.45, she was five minutes late!,

"Guys we got to go" she said panicky, the blue haired beauty had never been late to a class NEVER!

"Oh crap" Usagi said as she jumped up with everyone else and bolted out the door.

As Mina ran through corridors A and C to her class, she had her mind on other things, like her next plan of attack!


	2. The Petition

A/N thanks to Lady Xiao and Jecir for reviewing my story. I apologise for the poor grammar in the last chapter, but I have made sure to thoroughly edit this chapter so it shouldn't happen again. I hope you like the next chapter of my story, and please Read and Review,

Thanks.

**The Petition**

The idea was crazy and most likely illegal.

Only 24 hours later and Mina had been able to come up with the idea, gain permission from the appropriate authorities and carry out her scheme.

She was sitting in the middle of corridor B at a table that displayed a sign,

'_Petition to save the animals in Gorfa, sign here', _and on the table she had petition that was broken up into three columns, name, address and signature.

To date she had received 145 female signatures and 167 male signatures, which was mainly due to the fact one, she one of the most popular girl in school, and two, the people in this school were passionate animal activists. The fact she had got so many signatures had made her feel so thrilled and so full of hope.

For you see her plan was simple, match the writing on the petitions to the writing on the cards, to find out who the secret admirers were. Moments later Rei and Ami came turned into corridor B only to see Mina sitting there with a big smile plastered right across her face.

They read the sign Mina had on the table and immediately were confused

"where's Gorfa?" Rei inquired, it took Ami a few moments as she went over every state and country in her mind like a dictionary, and drew to one conclusion….it didn't exist.

"It's doesn't exist" Ami replied, confused at what Mina was doing to say the least.

They stood at the table and Mina looked up at them,

"Hey guys!" she said perkily

"Mina what the heck do you think you're doing Mina" Rei accused in as low voice as she could manage, so as not to draw attention to herself.

Mina then explained to the two girls her plan from start to finish, leaving both Rei and Ami in a daze,

"Mina, that's illegal" Ami warned in a polite but cautious tone

"Why?" Mina asked innocently

"because its fraud, Gorfa doesn't exist" Rei cringed in a whisper,

"oh don't worry about that, I found at that a deforestation company plans to cut down the Akela forest down south which will destroy the habitat of around 458 species of animals, so I'm just going to change the name and send it to court, pleading my case" Mina said thoroughly.

"Why didn't you put that on the sign in the first place" Rei said annoyed, but Ami was just relieved her friend had thought her plan through thoroughly for a change, "Oh, I didn't think of that" Mina responded sheepishly.

"So how many signatures do you have?" Ami asked

"hmm 312 at last count" Mina responded cheerfully

"well if it's for a good cause" Rei said as she picked up the pen that lay on the table and signed the petition, and then she passed the pen to Ami who signed it as well.

"Hey guys" Mina, Rei and Ami heard, they all looked to see Lita and Usagi standing nearly beside them. In all the confusion they had not noticed their friends coming towards them, let alone anyone else who was passing them.

"Oooooo a petition, I want to sign!" Usagi responded cheerfully as she immediately reached for the pen that Ami had placed on the table and signed it.

"Where's Gorfa?" Lita whispered in Rei's ear with a definite confusion

"don't worry" Rei responded back to her, then Usagi passed the pen to Lita who took and signed the petition

"would you like to tell me what's going on here?" Lita laughed, Mina right away proceeded to say her plan, and once she was finished Lita had to laugh

"when it comes to love Mina you're a genius" she chuckled away, which made everyone start laughing.

Meanwhile a man stood at the corner of corridor B and C, his eyes were fixated on the raven haired beauty that he saw laughing, he sighed

"soon my fiery beauty, soon" then he turned around and headed down corridor C.

……………………………..

A/N please read and review my story, it means a lot to me when you do


	3. Mina's way

**A/N Hey guys sorry bout the long time it took to update, shoots assignments with machine gun - haha well hope you like it… **

**As always don't forget to read and review, cause if you do it makes me update faster… otherwise I don't check my emails and I forget about this…. Well if you like this story please read my others, although one is a thriller and one is tragedy but still.. please let me know what you think!!!**

**Mina's way**

Mina yelled, it was 3 am in the morning and she had just finished going through ever signature and cross referencing it on her computer, after Ami had shown her and still she hadn't come up with any match. She decided to call it a night and go to bed.

It was 11 am; Mina had been in school thanks to what she called her 'investment', a 100 dollar alarm clock. Mina walked groggily to her locker, with her eyes half closed, her hair and outfit however were perfect. The only trace on her face that she had a restless night was the tiny rings that sat under her dove eyes,

"What's up with you?" she heard a familiar voice call to her, she turned to see Makoto standing next to her, with a big smile on her face

"Tired….need…sleep" mina droned as she rested her head on Makoto's shoulder, Mako just chuckled at her friend,

"Hey guys" the two heard another familiar voice chime in, Mako turned to see Usagi and Rei walking side by side,

"Hey" Mina chimed in drearily,

"What's up with you" Rei asked sceptically

"Need sleep" she droned as she lifted her head from Mako's shoulder and turned to her locker,

"What time did you get to sleep" Mako said with a motherly tone

"3" Mina responded sleepily

"That explains it "Usagi laughed, then Mina perked up  
"but I finished cross referencing the signatures, and no match" she responded as she fiddled with her locker putting in the combination 19 40 42 1.

It immediately popped open, Mina was looking at the other scouts as she placed her books in the locker, but as for the others they stared at the locker intently, Mina looked at them quizzically.

"What is it" she asked, a bit irritated, they had a big smile plastered across their faces,

"he strikes again I'm assuming" Usagi giggled, Mina turned around to her locker and to her surprise saw a long stemmed red rose sitting on books, on the rose sat a silver card, she took the rose from her locker and read the note ,

_with love_

that's all it said, with love,,,, she knew the card was familiar, it was the one her secret admirer had given her only yesterday.

Now Mina wasn't one to like adoration from a distance, unlike Ami. She preferred close admiration, and at best knowing 'who' was her admirer, because for all she knew it could have been a complete psychopath that read Shakespeare a lot.

She groaned.

"Hey" they all heard another familiar voice call from afar, Mina didn't bother to look, she knew that voice anywhere and knew her assumptions would be confirmed once Usagi started squealing

"yaaaay, you're hear, missed you sugar bear" Mina could hear Usagi shout with joy, as she closed her locker and turned to face both Usagi and Mamoru.

Mamoru was in his senior year of college, he had decided to take another course so he could go through college with Usagi and help her through, which of course she was thrilled over,

Mamoru looked at the weary Mina and smiled when he saw the long stemmed rose in her hand, "what you got there" he asked smugly, everyone else was now chatting happily, Mina even noticed that Ami had joined the group.

Mina looked at Mamoru sceptically, he was _too_ smug.

"you wouldn't know anything about this would you?" she accused Mamoru with full force, Mamoru stepped back a bit anxious about the blonde,

"me, … know anything… absurd" he said holding his hands out to keep Mina from pouncing him, everyone had also noticed Mamoru's evasion, and it caught their interest.

Now everyone knew they didn't need to do anything to find out what Mamoru knew, even though some wanted to hurt him for with holding the information…… Mina would be enough wrath for all of them.

"ma . mo .RU" she yelled gradually increasing her voice,

"what I don't know anything" he said while edging back inch by inch, hoping Usagi or someone would interfere,

"Help" he begged the girls,

"sorry you're on your own here Mamoru" Mako laughed as Mina approached him at steady speed,

"Usagi" he squeaked, she shrugged

"sorry sugar bear, I have to agree with Mako, you're on your own here hun" she laughed.

Mina looked around, there had to be somewhere that she could torture the information out of him, of course in the nicest way possible without getting caught by the teachers, then she spotted it.. The photography clubs darkroom

**A/N: dum dum dum!!!! Cliffhanger haha.. please r and r **

**Preview of next chapter – **

**Mina had Mamoru tied to the chair with her red ribbon, a feather was held firmly in her left hand as she glared at him, Rei and Mako stood on either side of her with a mischievous smile plastered on both of their faces, Usagi was outside trying to get in but the girls had convinced Ami to guard the door. **

**The girls had already taken one of his shoes off, **

"**I'll give you one chance Mamoru tell us or" Mina threatened…**…..


	4. alls fair in love and war

**A/N well I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for all your great reviews they were totally awesome. Please continue to review because it is So great hearing from you..**

**Alls fair in love in war, the language of girls**

Her lips pursed in mischief, Mamoru began to feel distrustful, he quickly scanned the area determining any possible exits he could manage, and then she changed her stance to a casual one.

"We're both adults right Mamoru" she said in a casual voice, trying her best to remain casual and innocent,

"Ye—s" he responded unsurely and against his better judgement

"So instead of acting like a pair of immature children would you accompany me to the photography class room so we may discuss this in a mature, responsible manner?" she spoke up formally, everyone stood in their spot stunned beyond belief,

"Huh?" Mamoru said entirely dumbfounded mainly that Mina was capable of such formal speaking, of course not as an insult to his friend but…this was Mina?!?!?!

Everyone looked at her confused,

"Please Mamoru, do me the honour of accompanying me in a responsible negotiation between adults" she said while gently guiding his arm in the direction of the classroom, he went along with her merely out of shock.

She guided him into the classroom, making sure to lock the door behind her, this way there would be no witnesses.

"What do you think" Mako stuttered in confusion, Usagi shrugged,

"Sleep deprivation, it has the reverse effect on Mina, makes her polite" Rei laughed, everyone just giggled in response.

Meanwhile Mina was in the classroom and had gestured for Mamoru to sit down, just in front of her. He could feel a little voice nagging at the back of his mind filled with distrust but it was greatly suppressed by Mina's formal representation.

"ok so the way I see it there's the hard way or the easy way, either way I **am **getting the name of those secret admirers" she spoke, Mamoru shuddered as he realised that he should have listened to the little voice,

"I don't know anything" Mamoru spoke, knowing that whatever she had planned for him couldn't be _that _bad, after all he was her best friends fiancé.

With one quick swipe she completely undid the ribbon that sat firmly in her hair, with quick swift movements she was right next to him and had one of his arms pinned down with the ribbon already half tied, he gasped… had his reflexes failed him that much that he couldn't dodge her pounce…. Obviously, since by the time he had finished his thought, she had finished fastening his arm onto the armrest with several knots, giving a triumphant nod at her achievement.

She stood up and from her pocket she pulled out another ribbon, walking casually to the other side of his chair, he tried to dodge her attempts had holding his arm in place so she could fasten it, while trying to undo the other arm.. But to no avail.

Mina knew she needed help, and she knew he couldn't get out of the fasten she had placed on his right arm, so she walked to the door and unlocked it, quickly opening and shutting it behind her she walked over to her friends that were standing at the door waiting.

"And…" Rei inquired,

"Mamoru and I have seemed to have come to an understanding, and he has something to you Ami, you Rei, and you Mako" Mina beamed, they shrugged.

"But what about me" Usagi whined,

"Umm, he says he loves you but this is just about the secret admirers" Mina beamed, hoping that she wouldn't seem suspicious… which apparently worked,

"Ok, tell my sugar bear I'll be waiting and thank you for not torching him" Usagi spoke gratefully with a laugh as Mina noticed the scouts entering the room,

"Yep yep, fine fine... gotta go … have to talk" she blurted out as she quickly entered the room and locked the door behind her.

"Mina!" Ami squealed in surprise, noticing the entrapment she had placed poor Mamoru in, Mina ran over and stretched out the ribbon that no one noticed she had firmly grasped in her hand,

"Come on give me a hand" she insisted, gesturing them over to help

"Please don't" Mamoru gasped,

"She's bad enough as it is" he gaspingly laughed,

"Oh please, you'll face monsters, but me… to much for you hey" Mina giggled as she teased him, everyone stared at the two amused but frozen in place... unsure.

Mina looked at the girls "well, are you going to help me find out who the secret admirers are or not" she asked as she finally managed to grab his arm and hold it to the arm rest of the chair. Rei, Ami and Mako's faces lighted up in enthusiasm… this was going to be fun, after all they did owe Mamoru for that senior prank he played on them with his guy friends..

"Ok hold his arm there while I tie" Mina instructed Rei and Ami who stood either side of her, they immediately complied,

"Hey" Mamoru protested,

"Sorry Mamoru, but as the old saying goes... Alls fair in love and war" Ami laughed as Mina quickly finished fastening his arm in place… now there was no escape.

Rei, Mina and Mako all stepped back; a grin of satisfaction drenched each of their mouths,

"So what's the plan" Mako inquired

"This" Mina grinned as she pulled out a feather from her pocket, Rei laughed out loud "I love it" assuming the next part of her plan,

"Ok, Ami I need you to guard the door, Usagi will expect something soon" Minako commanded like a lieutenant leader,

"But didn't you lock the door?" Mako inquired with confusion, Mina quickly turned her head and a had an amused grin,

"Hey that girl has travelled universes for Mamoru, I doubt a door is going to stop her" she giggled, and so did everyone else, including Mamoru at her comment.

Ami walked to the door and sat on a desk adjacent to it, and immediately on cue began the rhythmic knock that could only be associated with the bubbly blonde, Usagi.

"ok now we must take his shoe off" Mina said with a wicked mischief, Mako bent down and took his shoe and sock off… holding her nose as she took them off,

"Hey" Mamoru whined in protest,

"I'm serious Mamoru, you have something wrong with those feet of yours" Mako explained as she placed his shoe and sock at the other end of the room,

"Yeah yeah" he muttered grudgingly,

"Now Mamoru where were we" Mina spoke, Rei and Mako took their places at either side of Mina, a smile of mischief engulfed their faces,

"I told you ... I don't know anything" Mamoru squeaked, he had a weakness for getting tickled on his feet.

Mina bent down and took his foot firmly in place, he struggled but Mina had an iron lock grip on him, he proceeded to laugh... hard, tears ran down his eyes and his throat began to get hoarse after some time,

"Give up" Mina teased him as she continued tickling,

"Yes, fine, yes" he finally yielded after 5 minutes,

"That's better" Mina said in satisfaction, she stood up and looked directly at him,

"Now who are they!" she demanded.

"look I don't know, all I know is they are seniors in my grade it's a rumour going around" Mamoru said seriously to her, maybe a tad _over _serious but trying his best to look convincing, because he was more afraid of what "they" would do to him…. His plan worked

"Really!" squealed Mina, her eyes dazzled brilliantly as a euphoric smile danced upon her face,

"seniors have a crush on us" she squealed to the other girls, and they immediacy responded by squealing back, except for Ami who was turning beat red,

"Can you believe it," Mina spoke

"No, this is" Rei squealed,

Mamoru looked on in awe, trying to decipher a language that was incomprehensible, the girls continued

"I so totally know what you mean... you know what this means" Mako spoke with enthusiasm,

"You are so right" Mina giggled, "I can't believe I didn't think of it" she continued, all four giggled, Ami walked to the group, silent and beat red,

"Yeah totally Mina, but we have to go as soon as we can" Rei confirmed,

"Yep totally, this is going to be so fun!" Mako laughed... then all four chimed in at once,  
"SHOPPING!" and with that they headed out of the classroom, happily and content, leaving poor mamoru shoeless and tied to a chair, in utter shock about the conversation that he had just heard, the language of girls.

**A/N hahaha I thought this chapter could relate to every girl, in some time in her life, especially for me …. XD**

**Well let me know what you think, and yes I know the shopping thing doesn't quite make sense yet, but it will become clearer shortly, just thought you should know! …..hmmmm well I'd love to hear any suggestions or hopes you have for future chapters so please let review and let me know…. **

**Ciao for now lol!**


	5. Plans

**A/N hey sorry for the long time to update guys, schools just been such a drag at the moment, please let me know what you think of the story but warning … this story does have a few innuendos thus the T rating **

**Plans**

The girls and Mamoru were now at the mall, the incident that happened only hours ago had all but been forgotten, that's how it was between the groups, everyone took everything so light heartedly.

The only thing that had not been forgotten was however Mamoru's smelly feet, which Usagi had discovered when she retrieved his shoe in the photography staff room when she was rescuing him in a sense of the word, after the girls has abandoned him. She was now on a mission to go to the pharmacy and help Mamoru with his 'problem'. Mina of course being the comedian she was had made some innuendos about the trip that Usagi and Mamoru were taking to the pharmacy was not just for a 'foot remedy'… which everyone had a giggle and of course Usagi turned beet red over.

Mina, Rei, Mako and Ami were waiting at a small corner café in the Tokyo southern district mall for Usagi and Mamoru to come back from the pharmacy. Mina had several shopping bags next to her, of course... considering that she just 'had to have' over 3 pairs of shoes, 2 dresses, and 1 pair of shorts, Rei was a little more conservative but still had two shopping bags next to her, informing everyone that she needed a new ensemble, Mako had purchases a beautiful hazelnut dress, with green trimming and, (due to the influence of Mina) Ami had bought a light blue tank top with a white pleated skirt.

Mina took a sip of her caramel latte, "hey you guys, the football games on tonight" she replied briskly, hoping that they would go together,

"Really" Ami said, cringing under her breath... she really hated the pep rally's the school would hold, mainly because after a long petition to the teachers about acquiring a new set of encyclopaedia's for the library she was informed that the school couldn't afford it because they needed to purchase new equipment for the school footy team… thus the loathing continued.

"Yeah I was thinking we should go" Mina said, her voice full of hope,

"Well" Mako said uneasily...

"Pleaaasseeeee" Mina whined in her playful way,

"Actually I wanted to go to that, I was going to mention it but forgot" Rei spoke up as she drank some of her green tea,

"Yay, thank you Rei" Mina squealed, Rei smiled sincerely at her boisterous friend.

Mina then turned to Mako, knowing Ami was going to be the hardest to convince,

"Please Makee, it will be so awesome and we get to eye the whole senior male population... You never know" she spoke up, using the nickname she had given Mako, which usually worked.

"That's a low blow" Mako laughed out loud, Mina put on a puppy dog expression

"Fine... I'll go" she finally gave up

"Yes!" Mina said triumphantly, and then she turned to Ami, Ami gulped.

"I know you hate the football team Ami, but if you look at it logically it will give us a chance to find our secret admirers" Mina tried to say convincingly,

"The chances of that hap…" Ami said, stopping mid sentence as she took a look at the face that Mina was giving her,

"Alright" she sighed, knowing in all honesty she had been beaten

"YESS!! You guys rock!" Mina yelled out, everyone burst out laughing as they realised Mina had gotten some looks from patrons in the café.

"Hey guys" the four heard a voice call out from across the mall, to delight it was Usagi and Mamoru who were finished from the pharmacy. As Usagi got closer everyone realised that they had stopped at a donut shop because Usagi had firmly clasped in her hand, a blueberry muffin.

"So what's happening" Usagi said as she stood in front of the table, while eating her muffin,

"Oh we've just decided that we're all going to the football game tonight" Mako explained,

"Ok cool, what time?" Usagi responded automatically, meanwhile Mina sat grinning mischievously from ear to ear... she couldn't resist saying what she was about to say,  
"so Usagi did you get the four pack or the 12 pack" she laughed just soft enough for everyone at the table to hear but not loud enough for anyone else to hear, Usagi started immediately to turn beet red once again and started to eye her cupcake with intent and within a split second she had thrown it at Mina,

"aaa my outfit!" Mina cringed wiping it off as quickly as she could

"Serves you right" Usagi laughed, which started everyone else off laughing once again.


	6. the football game

**A/N thanks for your reviews guys, love hearing from you!!!! I've decided to update quicker since I don't have any assignments anymore to hand in. which is such a relief. **

**The Football Game **

Everyone was in the podium waiting for the game to begin, it was 7 pm now. They had gone together in Mamoru's Ferrari, but Mina insisted that Mamoru let her take his motorcycle to the game. Which after some persistent pleading by Mina he reluctantly agreed to.

Mina was dressed in a purple t shirt with a dolce and gabana logo branded across the chest and tight black jeans with brown cowgirl boots, Usagi and Mako had decided to go with wearing dresses, Mako choosing to wear the hazelnut trimmed dress she had brought earlier and Usagi deciding to wear a dainty blue summer dress. Rei had decided on a red tank top and a black, knee high skirt that flared out in the wind, and to top this ensemble off she wore a pair of dainty high heeled shoes that strung up all the way up her leg.

Mamoru however chose to wear black, formal trousers and a white shirt with a black jacket. This would have usually been over formal but Mamoru had his shirt untucked so it gave more of a casual appearance.

They had all chosen to take a seat in the first bench, on the very bottom, this way as Usagi had pointed out they would be able to have a 'front row seat',

The football field below them was illuminated by large spotlights that were shining down on it, and various other areas of the game spot, like the kiosk and car park.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman pleeeaasee welcome the Tokyo district hornet cheerleaders" a voice bellowed from the speakers, and the chatty college people that sat in the podium dulled down to a soft buzz.

Mina turned her head to the left and from an opening little over 100 meters down the podium a swarm of girls, dressed in yellow uniforms with red logos branded across the shirt. The uniforms, like traditional cheerleader uniforms were midriff tops with miniskirts and sneakers. Mina sighed, like many things in her life she had to give up cheerleading because she just couldn't fit everything into her schedule, especially because she was also Sailor Venus.

The cheerleaders ran out and started to preform their routine, Mina was the only one who was mouthing the words while the rest seemed distracted by the sites and sounds around them, except for Mamoru and Usagi who were cuddling each other and exchanging kisses. After five minutes Rei stood up, she was actually quite thirsty and decided to go to the kiosk, she stood up and then suddenly from out of nowhere she noticed the gym teacher ushering the cheerleaders to the side so he could make his famous we're going to win speeches, that he repeated every summer without fail… it was tradition.

Rei groaned, she had memorized this speech from start to finish last year, so she looked at everyone and politely informed them, "I'm going to the kiosk to get water, be back soon" she spoke, everyone just nodded in response, except for Mina who was enthralled as the football team started running onto the field.

Rei walked with ease over the gravel road with her high heels, most would have stumbled but she had learnt to walk and run anywhere, anytime with high heels due to scout training. Because even she had to admit that red sneakers for her sailor uniform wouldn't quite be the look she was after, vanity definitely playing a part in it so compromise was an easy word she had learnt over the years.

In next to no time she reached the kiosk, two people were in front of her. One she recognized as a man named Neil, who she sat next to one time in her class, but the other was a little girl, no older than 9 years old at the most who was busy ordering what appeared to be a bottle of juice, she smiled.

Rei waited patiently until it was her turn. She looked at the old lady behind the kiosk and politely asked for water and thanked her after she received the change then proceeded to walk back to the seat.

She had just passed the bleachers when she glimpsed at the football field for but a moment, the footballers were now running from one end to the other in an endless battle to capture the pigskin, or whatever the football was made of. Suddenly as she began to continue walking her balance became unsteady, she felt one of her legs wobble, she stared down to realise her shoe was the cause, with the heel of her left shoe nearly completely bent.

Rei felt she was going to trip, in that moment she started to fall forward, she should have been able to regain balance but in all fairness she was caught of guard, it was all happening so fast. In a split second she could see the ground coming closer and closer, why wasn't she reacting??

Suddenly she realised something was out of the ordinary. Her body had not met the gravel but instead seemed suspended in mid air, but she did feel a force press against her shoulders and her stomach, she tilted her head to look up and realised that she had been caught, the only thing that had come in contact with the ground was her knee in a feeble effort to save herself.

"thank you" she muttered grudgingly, feeling unbelievably stupid and weak, needing someone else's assistance,

"no problem" a silky, velvet, manly voice responded as he began to help Rei to her feet, if she was listening right she could hear a small chuckle come from him, which irritated her immensely.

Once she was on her feet, Rei quickly dusted herself off and then looked at her hero; now not many times in her life could she honestly say she had been speechless over a member of the opposite sex, not even Yuuricho, her ex boyfriend of three years had given her that feeling.

Before her stood a man, he was fairly taller than Rei and was dressed in a footballer's uniform, down to the helmet. Rei saw through the helmet his sandy blonde hair was clinging to his forehead, his green eyes captured her own and reminded her of emeralds and he was smiling a big, childlike grin. Rei noted his chiselled features; eyeing his well toned body as it glistened in the light of the football stadium, her heart seemed to be skipping beats.

No this wouldn't do, she had a personal philosophy to keep her distance from men, they were nothing but trouble. She stiffened up and put her hand forward as a hand shake gesture, it probably seemed odd but she had to regain composure.

"Thank you very much for your assistance" she spoke in a formal, composed tone, as she stared through his helmet to view his gorgeous face, he looked at her and smiled, he expected no less from the fiery Martian beauty, he took her hand and a small chill ran through her spine,

"The pleasure was all mine, _Rei" he_ said as he turned her hand gently and kissed the top of it, a gesture that in this day and age had been all but forgotten.

Rei smiled sincerely as she saw the man gently let go of her hand and stare back at her, seemingly eternity passed as the two just stared into each others eyes, Rei's normal emotional barriers meant nothing, they melted away as he looked at her with those green emerald eyes and that childlike smirk.

Suddenly, both heard a voice yell from a distance with fervency,  
"Marshal! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you can't just leave in the middle of a game! Just get over here now!!!" yelled his coach, Marshall smiled cockily, he knew he was going to get an earful later.

He bowed slightly, "till we meet again" he spoke; his voice even more sensual,  
and then he turned away and ran back to the game, leaving Rei standing in awe.

**A/N hey, how'd you like it? Let me know what you think….. Yes and I know it's odd for Rei to be speechless, but hey anything can happen right? Lol… well I've got some good plans for the next chapters so stay tuned **


	7. tournament

**Holidays you can expect a new update soon hahaha. Well hope you like it and as always don't forget to read and review. **

**I'd also like to thank all those who have kept reviewing to date; it's great to hear from you!!! -**

**Favourite word of the day is: MUFASA mwhahaha ... lol I need to get out more**

**And I apologise on my inaccuracies in the sport of fencing...**

**Tournament**

Mina walked through the corridors of the deserted college. It was a Sunday morning and she was thrilled to be at school which of course was unlike her normal self. She was dressed in a full white overall suit, with an armoured mesh on the front, it was a uniform. For you see Mina had taken up a new sport.

After the battle with Galaxia the scouts had convinced her to resume volleyball, and that she did. But after going from district champion to country champion to world champion there became a bit of monotony to the game, because it wasn't challenging if you were the best... that wasn't sport.

So after some needed contemplation Mina knew she needed to retire. It became world news, the world champion quitting in the prime of her life, some ridiculed others accepted either way Mina became the talk of every volleyball player in the world for at least 6 months.

Mina however decided to take up another sport, something that would definitely challenge her but would still be something that would help her with her scout training, and after some research she found the answer... Fencing.

Fencing, there was a sport that would teach her, and still be as thrilling as volleyball was in her life. Had it only been 3 months ago where she had first joined the fencing club, which had been conveniently, located at school, it seemed to all go by so fast. Mina being the fast learner she was had quickly mastered the beginner level in fencing, then the intermediate level, this of course was only possible due to her day and night commitment and her dedication and natural born talent.

Today however was the day that she advanced to the highest level of fencing, in her school group. The fencing teachers had unanimously allowed her to advance, where otherwise they would have taken a minimum year to advance a student to the next level, all agreeing on her talent.

Mina was ever so happy as she navigated the corridors to the gym. Her duffle bag was securely fastened over one shoulder, which of course contained her clothes and under her other arm was her headgear. She got to the doors of the gym and before she opened the doors to step through she placed her headgear on, quickly putting her luxurious hair up in the gear and then securing the helmet on her dainty head. This is the way she liked it, to be anonyms, it was the best feeling for there were no judgements of her gender, there was just fair play, after sighing a breath of relief she opened the door with both of her arms and stepped through.

"Your late" a cold voice immediately greeted her, she glanced down to her watch and it read 8.50; sure enough she was 10 minutes early.

"No I'm not" she protested as she quickly glanced around trying to identify a body to the voice

"just hurry up' the voice commanded with annoyance and finally she saw the person talking to her, he was on the blue mat that was centred in the middle of the gym. Now the gym was basically a large, wooden floored, indoor basketball court, other clubs would of course convert it to what they needed, and today was the fencing club's turn.

"no need to be rude" she quietly muttered under her breath as she looked to the left to see a whole pile of bags, so she threw her duffle to the pile, then she looked just before the mat and saw a stand containing one fencing sword. After some inspection to see if everyone else had a sword she walked over to the stand and took the last remaining sword, then took her place next to the line of 6 students who stood just beside the blue mat.

"As I was say-ing" the man in the centre of the mat accentuated, trying to ridicule Mina, who just rolled her eyes at his apparent arrogance,

"The newest student to be initiated into our advanced fencing club is Aino Minako, she unlike all of you was able to achieve this level in under three months, which shows how much you have been lazing off" he reprimanded the six students that stood alongside Mina. Mina turned to see the other six students bow their heads, in what seemed to be shame. Yet inside she was confused, on exactly what angle was this man playing at? Was he arrogant? Or just disciplined? It was hard to tell.

"Ok break up into pairs, Mina you'll be with me" the man instructed. Exactly like Mina and the rest of the students, the man was dressed in a full uniform with headgear so Mina couldn't decipher his appearance as such, but obligingly she stood across from him on the mat.

"Ok I want us to work on basics, the three and seven steps ok" the man instructed, like a general to his troops, Mina was enthralled.

She watched as the Spartan looking man, gave her the beginning bow that was associated with the sport. Mina immediately reciprocated.

"Advance" the man spoke, chills ran through her spine as she realised the authority which laced his voice, as he began to advance towards her. The three steps was first, the swords bashed against each other three times, up down and up again. Then it was Mina's turn and she advanced in his direction, like an art the swords clashed for about half an hour, each person taking turns to advance on the other.

Before too long, it began to get boring, for Mina at least, without thinking she could meet the blade that her teacher thrusted with little to no difficulty, which apparently he noticed

"Boring for you is it?" he laughed

"And not you?" she replied back, simple and swift

"Of course it is, but hey we all got to start somewhere" he replied back in a more relaxed tone

"How true" she laughed back, at ease and relaxed,

"Seven step" he bellowed in instruction, for everyone to change tactic to the seven steps.

"Finally" Mina mused in a smirk,

"I'm glad I could be of service" he laughed back, clearly amused, he was the first to advance to Mina, and of course she met each graceful lunge with a sharp return. Up, down, up, down, turn, side, up, it was a simple connection of actions, but also with the right application of force was a strong tactical attack.

Each time, both Mina and the man kept speeding up, and each time they met each other's blades, both not noticing the fact that all the students had stopped to stare at both sensei and student go head to head. After five minutes the two realised that the other students were no longer practicing but were gawking at them, Mina smirked, and if she could see through her teachers head gear she would have been sure he was doing the same thing, but they needed to stop.

Mina first yielded her sword to her side, and he followed. She watched him swivel around and turn to the students

"What do you think you're looking at?" he replied with irritation,

"She's good" one unknowingly mused aloud,

"And is she the one you're supposed to be focusing on?" he spoke, his words laced with a partial threat,

"No Kyle" the student mused aloud, Mina could hear by the sound of the voice that the student was male.

Kyle, so that's his name, Mina mused to herself with amusement. Kyle sighed, with partial annoyance at the focus of the group,  
"you know what, that's a rap for today, you guys can go now" he spoke as he took off his headgear. Mina gasped, he had brilliant silver hair that was shoulder length and tied into a loose ponytail. His face was perfectly chiselled; his eyes were like a sea after a storm, wild yet knowing of a peace yet to come. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster, as she scanned his whole face, he had definitely a rugged beauty to his features. Also by the looks of it he was no older than 20, 21 at the most.

The students headed to their bags, taking off their helmets and heading out the door of the gym, Mina soon followed,

"Wait" she heard a voice call as she just turned her back to walk to the duffle 'bags, after putting her sword away, it was Kyle's voice.

"Yes" she squeaked out, unlike her normal cool and sophisticated appearance, she turned around.

"Would you stay back for a moment please" he instructed, and she froze, she saw him look into the distance, watching the other students leave, after several moments he then looked at her,

"You're good" he commented, coldly,

'Duh' Mina thought to herself frankly, watching him walk over to a case which was just below the stand of swords, he picked it up and walked over to the blue mat, setting it down.

He opened it up and from the box took two swords, these were different then the other swords, Mina could immediately the quality and the intricate detail which laced the swords, he stood up now with both swords in hand.

"Let's see what you got" he spoke adventurously, as he chucked her a sword, which she caught in one rapid movement of her arm. She smiled, well smirked in an actual sense for you see Mina loved a challenge, and she loved a chance to practice the full extent of her skills,

"Sounds good" she smirked aloud, he smiled; Mina walked onto the mat and faced Kyle face on.

"en guarde" they both spoke in unison, bowing to one another. Mina was the first to advance, her sword clashed with his and five swift movements, up, down, up, down, and side. Then it was Kyle's turn, up, down, up, side, side, turn, up and swivel. This caused Mina to start breathing heavier as she realised he had blocked her attack, plus she didn't want to show him the full extent of her capabilities, yet.

"You're holding back" he commented,

"How do you know" she asked,

"I can feel it" he commented as he blocked another one of her advances, she smiled,

"Ok then" Mina laughed, as she prepared herself to attack him as she dodged another advance from Kyle.

In five swift movements of her arm, Mina managed to disarm Kyle and leave him on his back,

"I'm glad I sent the students away because that would have been embarrassing" he laughed with a definite relief to his voice,

"You told me not to hold back" Mina laughed as she grabbed one of his hands to help him up,

"Thanks" he mused, realizing the extent of his defeat, he was now standing directly in front of her, Mina's body was tingling, her breathing more rapid

"You're welcome" she spoke in response, her voice was sweet, he looked down into her eyes and became entranced by the sapphire orbs.

Then he realized, he couldn't do this, not now,  
"I have to go" he whispered huskily, turning around and heading to the pile of duffle bags, picking one up he headed out the door.

Mina smiled, she had never gotten that reaction of a guy before, but never less, he was different. But he was different in a good way, she looked around realising that she was left to pack up the equipment but that didn't mind her, at this point in time she felt light as a feather... if she didn't know better she had fallen in love.

**A/N all done, it took a while but I hope you enjoy!!! Please read and review and yes there are still two more encounters to go -, as you can tell I am a big MinaKunz fan, I just love them as a pairing, and this of course is how I picture them meeting, vaguely... well tell me what you think, cause I love hearing from you and if anyone knows of any great MinaKunz ficcies can you let me know, please **


	8. Knight in shining armour

**Hey sorry bout the long time to update, been busy with end of year exams and trying to update my other stories as well haha, well hope you enjoy the latest instalment!**

**Knight in Shining Armour **

It was a chilly Sunday night; the cool air hit her body leaving goose bumps all over. Makoto sighed dreamily as she stared up at the night time sky, thousands of stars shone down, each one seeming to say hello.

In one hand she carried a grocery bag, filled with cookbooks and utensils, for you see Makoto had decided she would help in a new program that celebrity chef Travis Bogart had put together, in which he would teach children in orphanages to cook. Makoto had gotten so good that Travis had left her in charge of the East Tokyo Orphanage, so every Sunday night like clockwork she would arrive, ready and prepared to teach a class of 24, aged from 9 to 16 how to cook, and she loved it.

Mako smiled as she walked the Tokyo streets, the lights illuminated the dark streets so she could walk in ease. Her knee high, brown, dress fluttered gently in the slight breeze, however her corset bodice, shaped every curve of her slender body. Her hair was of course tied up in her traditional ponytail and upon her feet were two brown sandals that strung up to her knee. Sure enough it wasn't the conventional dress for cooking, but Mako would always wear an apron so it wasn't so bad.

It was so peaceful tonight; every one of her senses enveloped the peace as she kept walking, it wouldn't be long till she got to her unit.

She turned the corner and suddenly she became wary, this street was known for its trouble. It was always deserted, and was known for its unwelcoming people, she knew it was a risk but it was the only way to get home. To the far left of her she could see a large man, in the dim light she figured him to be nothing more than a gangster, no problem she could easily outrun him, nether less her feet hastened.

After a few seconds she quickly gazed to the left, to her shock now eight men were there, each seemingly giving her a big grin, no problem she could take them… couldn't she?

In the pocket of her dress she felt around for her Jupiter wand, oh no it wasn't there!

Her senses heightened as she could see the men begin to pick up their pace, to her shock now there was around eleven. By the looks of it they were all from the same gang, they all had the exact same bandana around their heads; her heart began to race as her feet broke into a steady run.

She was nearly at the end of the street; if she hurried into the open the likeliness of them attacking her would be substantially less,

"Come on girly, you know you want to play" one of them yelled, as they began to run after her,

"oh no" Makoto whispered, she was nearly at the end of the street but these guys were fast, why did she leave her wand!

Suddenly just over ten minutes away, on the cross section of the road a pristine black, phantom Rolls Royce parked, a manly voice yelled from inside the car,

"Get in!" with a definite sense of urgency.

Could she trust the man, no that wasn't the question she needed to ask, did she have a choice sounded more correct. Makoto ran to the car door and opened it, jumping in, slamming the door after her and locking it in its stead. She could see the men just approach the car, her heart began to race and her body was trembling, however the car sped off in a flash, clearly hitting a 100klm in little over a second.

"You ok?" the voice spoke up, Makoto turned and was immediately left speechless, and he was gorgeous!

His long brunette hair flowed down his head, his face was perfect, like it had been sculpted by da vinci himself, she would have immediately begun her obsession if it wasn't for the incident.

She hated feeling powerless…scared…

"Yeah I am now" she sighed as she clutched both of her hands, trying to relax,

"What were you doing out there Mako? It was pretty silly to down there" the voice lightly reprimanded, Makoto felt embarrassed,

"I know, it's just that it's the only way to get home from the orphanage" she whispered, she looked at him, and he was smiling back at her,

"Gorgeous" she whispered under her breath,

"What was that" he asked curiously,

"Oh nothing" she spoke, quickly turning around and blushing, he just lightly chuckled, he knew what she said.

"So why were you at the orphanage?" he asked, trying to make her feel less embarrassed,

"Oh I teach children how to cook" she smiled, clutching her bag of utensils and cookbooks,

"wow that's really nice, by the way I'm Nathaniel" he smiled,

"Nathaniel" she repeated dreamily, then snapped into some bout of consciousness,

"How did you know I was there?" , she asked remembering how he popped out of nowhere, her knight in shining armour as it were.

"well I hope you don't find this to forward, I saw you walking down the street, and could see the men follow you so I went around the block, coming out on the other end of the street so I could give you a lift… it was pretty stupid Makoto" he explained, lightly reprimanding her again at the end,

"no of course I don't , you saved my life, may I ask how you know my name though?" she asked sincerely,

"oh I've seen you around school.." he trailed off unsurely,

"oh would you look at that, we're at the school dorms, guess you'll have to go" he stuttered out, hopping out the car.

Makoto watched him walk around the car, his brown and white tuxedo flattered him perfectly,

"wow" she blurted out, Nathaniel got to the door and opened it up,

"milady" he spoke as he outstretched his arm, she took it and got out the car gently, she was now blushing a deep shade of pink, Nathaniel smiled.

But he couldn't do this yet, no he had to wait, he turned and closed the door, then turned to the stunned Makoto,

"forgive my rudeness but I must attend another venture" he spoke, bowing slightly and then turning around, walking back to the drivers seat and getting in.

"bye" Makoto whispered as the car drove into the night,

"My night in shining armour" she smiled as she turned around and went into the dorm.


End file.
